


Three's Company

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adding this tag 48 hours late:, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Olivia Gets More Than She Bargained For, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, and a lil bit of praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: “Aren't you worried about third-wheeling?” Lon’qu was straightforward, as always. Olivia shrugged with one shoulder, then nodded. She had never thought about it as “third-wheeling”, just “seeing the person she likes with her probably-girlfriend”; but when Lon’qu put it like that, she realized that that was exactly what it was. Lon’qu waved his hand dismissively, then chugged his soda and crushed the can with one hand.The sound made Olivia cringe. "Well, now I'm scared...thanks."“Don’t be. They have an interesting relationship dynamic...”





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> it's been like 2 years since i wrote for FE. like literally 2. but these 3 gays dragged me back into hell! sometimes u just have to write 10k word smut about a ship nobody cares about! you just gotta
> 
> also panne is kinda Mean to olivia in this but i base their entire relationship dynamic off of their harvest scramble because that's what their C-A SHOULD have been but intsys hates me so...
> 
> i tried to write panne as well as i could, her character is heavily shaped by her being a taguel but um those don't exist in. Real Life. so :/
> 
> anyway....onto the fic

_Date. Date. Date._

 

That word was running through Olivia’s head over and over as she stared at the homecoming dance ticket in her hands. What the hell was she doing? There was no way that her going to the homecoming dance would end well. She had no date, and if she went with any of her “friends”, then she would be a third wheel. It was a recipe for disaster, but she bought a ticket anyway. Why?

 

Because she had seen Cherche in line for one.

 

Because Olivia was a junior and Cherche was a senior, she only had two classes with her; one of them being lunch, and the other being gym. In gym, Cherche only spoke to Olivia occasionally; she was usually with Panne. At lunch, Cherche sat with other seniors; Panne, a nerdy girl named Miriel, an exchange student named Gregor, and some guy that seemed to never be there named Kellam. Olivia sat with three junior jocks named Chrom, Sully, and Vaike, along with a freshman named Ricken who seemed to stick to Chrom like a fly on fruit. Olivia returned to her table after buying her ticket at the booth in the cafeteria, trying not to puke at the smell of Vaike's egg sandwich.

 

Chrom spotted the ticket immediately and smiled. “Going with someone?”

 

Olivia began to panic. Chrom was always intent on striking up a conversation, even if she made it as clear as possible that she didn't want one. “Yes,” she blurted out, “Lon’qu!”

 

Chrom seemed taken aback, and Olivia wasn't surprised. Lon'qu, a senior, was technically her brother. Their “parents” Basilio and Flavia had taken them both in when they were younger, and they both thought of each other as siblings; they were very close. In fact, Lon’qu was the only one who knew about Olivia’s crush on Cherche, and he even would tell Olivia everything she wanted to know about how Cherche did in chemistry, or what she said during a discussion in English. Not only that, but Lon’qu was protective of Olivia and highly wary of Chrom’s obvious attempts to take her out.

 

Before Chrom could say anything, Olivia noticed the swarm of students moving towards the doors, and sighed in relief as she packed up her belongings and left, waving goodbye warily. She kept an eye out for Cherche and her friends, but Cherche was way ahead of her; the only thing Olivia saw was a flash of rosy-pink hair turning a corner.

 

By the time gym class rolled around, Olivia had really depressed herself. All day, all she could think about was how she wasted her money and her time on getting a ticket. Cherche would be hanging around with Panne the whole time. That wasn’t even the worst part. Chrom, according to Ricken, already had a ticket, and if Olivia _did_ go, then Chrom would know she was lying about Lon’qu going with her. There was no way she would be able to convince Lon’qu to go to such an event, one that would be _infested_ with females. In the locker room, Olivia stared woefully at her reflection after changing. She wanted to go home and never come back. Just as she was about to do just that, she heard, “Why the long face?”

 

Olivia didn’t hesitate to turn around, and came face-to-face with Cherche and Panne. They had both showered while Olivia was sulking, and Cherche’s hair was sticking to her face. Panne’s hair was out of its braids, and Olivia had to admit that she looked absolutely gorgeous. Olivia didn’t know how to respond to Cherche’s question, so she just shrugged and half-assed her response, trying her hardest not to stutter. “I-I don’t have a date to homecoming…typical teenage girl stuff.”

 

“Then don't go,” Panne said, shrugging. Cherche frowned and gave Panne a little slap on the shoulder, and Panne added, ”If you're not comfortable going without a date, then don't get a ticket. It's simple.”

 

Before Olivia could clarify her situation, Cherche piped up with, “She already bought her ticket, dear. But, I digress. You don't need a date to go to homecoming...you can just go with friends! Come with us!”

 

Olivia turned red. _How did Cherche know I already bought my ticket? Does she watch me? And oh my gosh, did she actually just invite me to go to homecoming with her?! Ah...I feel kind of lightheaded…_

 

Even more surprisingly, Panne nodded slowly in agreement, shooting Olivia a small smile. Olivia sputtered, “S-sure! If I won't be in the way, of course.”

 

“How could you be in the way if I invited you? We'll be glad to have your company. We’ll take care of you, alright? Panne will swing by and pick you up after she gets me,” Cherche said, and if Olivia wasn’t going crazy, she could've sworn Cherche looked excited. Panne seemed relatively calm, still surrounded by the distant coolness that Olivia found herself gravitating towards. “See you in a couple of hours? Say, seven thirty?”

 

“Yeah, b-but don't I need to give you my address...? Or my number?”

 

“I have your address. Lon’qu and I studied together over winter break last year, remember?” Oh, Olivia certainly remembered. Although she hardly interacted with Cherche, Olivia was in heaven, making up every excuse possible to go into the living room to ogle Cherche as she taught Lon'qu French. Olivia broke out of her nostalgic trance when she saw Cherche with a pen and a journal. Cherche scribbled down her number, as well as Panne’s, then tore the paper and handed it to Olivia. “Give us a call if anything changes, alright? Come on, Panne, we need to go-”

 

Panne cleared her throat loudly, and Cherche looked up at her. Olivia panicked. Did Panne not want her to go? Just a few seconds before, she looked almost excited to have Olivia going, but it seemed like things could change rather quickly with her... “Wait,” Panne murmured, rubbing her chin in thought. “If she’s going to go with us, she’s going to need an outfit that matches ours.”

 

“Oh, Panne, what would I do without you?” Cherche cooed and kissed Panne on the cheek, making Olivia unbelievably, extremely jealous. Panne remained stone-faced, merely shutting her eyes solemnly, as if she _hadn’t_ just been _kissed_ by the cutest girl in the entire school! Turning back to Olivia, Cherche explained, “Ever since middle school, Panne and I have _always_ been matching at school dances!” Olivia had heard of it, of course; after all, if there was something Cherche-related, Olivia could most likely write a whole essay about it. “Don’t worry about an outfit, Olivia. I’ve got something for you!”

 

Olivia nodded, feeling truly inducted into Cherche’s inner circle. She would be _matching_ with Cherche and Panne?! Part of her felt unworthy! However, she would definitely take what she could get. Besides, whatever Cherche had planned was probably ten times better than the fugly pastel pink dress that Olivia had planned on wearing. “O-okay,” she squeaked. “I’ll see you then...!”

 

Cherche waved goodbye to Olivia, and Panne tilted her chin upwards just a little as a farewell. They grabbed their bags and sauntered away, looking as poised and admirable as always. Panne had that confident, nonchalant swagger about her, while Cherche possessed an amount of grace that Olivia could only _pray_ to reach...

 

In fact, it looked like she would be doing a lot of praying. Luckily, she wouldn’t have to dwell on an outfit too long, but the problem of getting through the night was a bigger problem. How could she survive around the love of her life for several hours without accidentally puking on her shoes or begging Cherche to make out with her? Not only that, but Olivia was starting to see a relationship between Cherche and Panne that was far from platonic. Perhaps she had subconsciously tried to ignore it before, but Cherche and Panne were more than friends, whether she liked it or not. There was no way she would be able to go through the whole night without crying.

 

 _Looks like I’m in an even bigger mess...way to go, Olivia._ Olivia sighed, grabbed her bag, and went home to get cleaned up.

* * *

“Damn it, woman, I _thought_ I asked you to get more beer!”

 

“You have legs, Basilio, go to the store and get it yourself! Do I look like your personal servant?!”

 

“Trust me, you don’t want me to tell you what I think you look like...”

 

Typical banter was occurring in Olivia’s household when she finally got home. She ignored it easily and went into the kitchen, grabbing a can of grape soda from the cabinet. Lon’qu was in there as well, drinking a soda as well, although orange and cold. Olivia wasn’t surprised that he had gotten there before her; she had walked home nice and slow, taking the time to fantasize (and panic) about her night with Cherche and Panne. “Warm ones make you burp more,” he grunted.

 

“Really? I-I didn’t know that...” Awkward conversation starter, but not much else was expected from Lon’qu

 

Lon’qu looked at his shoes for a second, then back up at Olivia. “It’s a fair hypothesis. You drink faster if the soda is warm, because you don’t have to worry about it freezing your throat, right? If you drink faster, you burp more. Simple.” Olivia stared blankly at Lon’qu. That spiel was a big change from the blunt, dismissive Lon’qu that she was used to. The day was getting weirder and weirder, apparently. Lon’qu coughed awkwardly, then said, “A source told me you were in line for a homecoming dance ticket?”

 

“‘Source’,” Olivia said slowly, questioningly.

 

“Miriel...she was in line, too.” Olivia raised her eyebrows at the idea of _Miriel_ going to homecoming. Lon’qu explained, “She’s doing observations for some project of hers, so...”

 

Olivia snorted a little bit, and when Lon’qu looked at her funny, she said, “I should have known something was up. I haven’t heard you use the word ‘hypothesis’ in a while. Glad you’re all made up! Are you two going together?” Lon’qu and Miriel were both stubborn, and although Miriel was very articulate, they were both horrible at expressing their feelings to each other. It was often that they bumped heads.

 

“She got two tickets, so, I guess.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Lon’qu seemed to be shutting her out again. Olivia was used to him putting up walls randomly like that, and she knew when he wanted to be alone, so she nodded curtly and walked away, sipping her soda. However, Lon’qu called after her, “Cherche’s going, too, you know. But, I guess you do know that, because you wouldn’t have gone otherwise.”

 

Whirling on her heel, Olivia pouted at Lon’qu. The blank, cold glare he gave her reminded of her Panne, except a bit less mischievous. Even Panne liked to tease occasionally, but Lon’qu’s gaze was striking and relentless, with no hint of playfulness. Under that stare, Olivia had to spill the beans. “Yeah, that’s why I’m going,” she replied, just a bit sharp. “But, if you think I’m just following after her like some sad puppy, you’re wrong! Her and Panne invited me to go with them.”

 

“Aren’t you worried about third-wheeling?” Lon’qu was straightforward, as always. Olivia shrugged with one shoulder, then nodded. She had never thought about it as “third-wheeling”, just “seeing the person she likes with her probably-girlfriend”; but when Lon’qu put it like that, she realized that that was exactly what it was. Lon’qu waved his hand dismissively, then chugged his soda and crushed the can with one hand.

 

The sound made Olivia cringe. “Well, now I’m scared...thanks.”

 

“Don’t be. They have an interesting relationship dynamic...”

 

“What does that have to do with me?”

 

“I’ve heard rumors,” Lon’qu said, as if that totally answered Olivia’s question. “Just rumors, but...I heard that Panne and Cherche don’t mind...another. But in a weird way.”

 

“P-please be less vague,” Olivia said, beginning to panic. Lon’qu was her source for information, whether it be gossip or schoolwork or just about anything else; he may not have been a talker, but he was a good listener. Him being so vague was not good for her in the least.

 

“...Just be prepared for a wild night. If you need it, text me, and I’ll make up some excuse to tell Basilio and Flavia if you want to stay out all night,” Lon’qu said. One of the few occasions that he acknowledged that Olivia might have had a social life. He tossed his can in the trash and pushed past Olivia, going into his room and shutting the door.

 

When Olivia left the kitchen, she saw that Basilio and Flavia were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, watching television. Olivia scratched the back of her neck, and when Basilio looked up and grinned, he said, “What’s up, Livvy? You look a tad nervous.”

 

“Yeah, um...I’m going to homecoming.”

 

Basilio audibly gasped. Flavia muted the television. _Gosh, is it really that big of a surprise?_ Basilio coughed awkwardly and mumbled, “Why, I can’t believe my ears...first Lon’qu said he was going, now you?!”

 

“Yes,” Olivia said, pouting. “I-I-I like to have fun, too!”

 

“Of course, of course,” Flavia said quickly. “Ignore Basilio and go have fun. Do you have something to wear? I’m sure we could go to the mall really quickly if you-”

 

“No, my friend has something for me to wear.”

 

“Do you need anything...y’know, like, ah, contraceptives?”

 

As always, Basilio was painfully forward, and Olivia was embarrassed to high heavens. Although Olivia was tempted to just say “I don’t think there’s even remotely a possibility of getting laid tonight, and definitely not with a guy”, she simply went with a stuttered “no”. Basilio and Flavia nodded, promptly ending the conversation. Olivia scuttled off to her room to shower, wondering how she could kill the painful time before homecoming.

* * *

Olivia had just finished putting on a light coat of makeup when the doorbell rang. Thankfully, Lon’qu had already left for Miriel’s, while Basilio and Flavia had decided to go out drinking. Olivia wanted to be alone with Cherche for all the time that she could. She was dressed in leggings and a t-shirt, knowing that she would change as soon as Cherche got there, but still wanting to look cute. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she prepared to go open the door.

 

Unfortunately, Basilio beat her to the punch.

 

Before Olivia could get down to the door, she heard Basilio’s hearty laugh, which was always a sign of mischief. Olivia raced down the stairs, just in time to hear Basilio say, “Take good care of her...and little Lon’qu, if he doesn’t just sit in the bathroom and cry all night.”

 

Cherche laughed uneasily, but Panne smirked whole-heartedly. That seemed like the type of joke she’d enjoy, derisive and sadistic. “Will do, sir. If you don’t mind, can we change in Olivia’s room?”

 

“Huh? Yeah, sure.”

 

Basilio seemed to be confused as to why he was being asked. He had no idea that he was dealing with a proper young lady, unaccustomed to barging into people’s homes and going where she wanted. “U-um, you can follow me,” Olivia said. Cherche’s makeup was finished, but she was just as underdressed as Olivia. Panne was holding a bag, presumably with their clothes. There was a certain demeanor with which she held it, suave and masculine, that erased all doubts that Olivia may have had about Panne being at least a _little_ gay for Cherche.

 

They all marched up the stairs and into Olivia’s almost embarrassingly pink bedroom, decorated with plushies and stickers. Panne was one breath away from a snort, but Cherche cooed. “I love it! It’s very cute. Say, I have a monster toy at home that would fit perfectly, right on top of your dresser.”

 

“Let’s not start redecorating, Cherche,” Panne said, a warning tone in her voice.

 

Cherche paid her no mind, but changed the subject. “Where’s Lon’qu?”

 

“I think he went to go pick up Miriel,” Olivia said, sitting on her bed.

 

Panne dug around in the bag as Cherche mused, “Oh, a girlfriend? How he’s grown! I remember when we had lockers next to each other freshman year. He’d stand about a mile away until I was finished, just because we bumped into each other once. I think he was late to class every day!”

 

Olivia could have listened to Cherche talk all night long, but homecoming started in minutes, and all three of them weren’t ready. Panne pulled the outfits out, perfectly ironed (Cherche’s work) and laid on the bed. Olivia jumped out to look at them better. Three black mini-skirts, black suspenders, long-sleeved white shirts, black knee-highs and three bright pink bow ties. So simplistic, so sharp, so...

 

“Dashing,” Cherche whispered. “You get dressed first, Panne. You’re going to look stunning!”

 

Then, it all set in.

 

Olivia was going to see them _naked._

 

Cherche put her thumb to her chin, contemplating, as if she was trying to imagine the outfit on Panne. Olivia tried to seem just as thoughtful as Panne took her shirt off, but really, she was just ogling. It wasn’t like Olivia hadn’t seen them before, in the locker room, but never in such a private setting. Regardless of the embarrassing predicament, Panne undressed swiftly, not a sign of bashfulness on her face.

 

She was down to black panties and a tank top before she proceeded to put the outfit on, tying the bow tie just so. She placed her hands on her hips, then turned to Cherche for approval. Olivia spoke first, though, unable to stop herself. “You look g-great, Panne! Like, really good!”

 

“You change next,” Panne said.

 

Cherche nodded, and Olivia flushed. Somehow, she got the feeling that she was being teased... “Um, no, th-that’s fine. You go ahead, Cherche.” Why were they changing one by one, anyway? Olivia didn’t want to question them too much, but...

 

“Oh, no, dear, be my guest. You’re hosting, after all.”

 

Panne sat on the bed to observe, her legs spread until Cherche gave her a sharp look. They closed, ever-so-slightly, just as Olivia closed her eyes.

 

She wanted to put on a show, but she was too terrified, too unsure of herself. Part of her entertained the idea of stripping while doing one of her dance routines, but-

 

_Oh my God! What am I thinking?!_

 

Olivia got the clothes off of her body, but getting the new ones on without opening her eyes was impossible. When she finally looked at her two chaperones, she saw that Panne’s stare was intense, while Cherche’s was impossibly soft. “‘S-scuse me,” Olivia said, grabbing the outfit off of the bed. She got dressed, nearly tripping over her own feet as she put the skirt on. She turned to look in her full-body mirror, pleased by her appearance. It was a lot less colorful than her usual looks, but she felt confident. She felt powerful.

 

Cherche came up to stand behind her, her hands on Olivia’s shoulders. Olivia gulped at her touch, even through the clothes. “You look gorgeous, Olivia. Really, you’re a sight to see. Isn’t she, Panne?”

 

Olivia expected an indifferent response from Panne, as always, but Panna nodded. “A perfect complement to the night, I’d say.”

 

Those frilly ladies’ meetings Cherche held were certainly paying off for Panne. “Wow,” Olivia breathed. “Th-thank you!”

 

“Come on and get changed, Cherche, before they run out of carrot cake,” Panne said, standing.

 

“I doubt they’ll even _have_ any, but...never mind.” Finally, at last, Olivia got to see what she was waiting for. Cherche wriggled out of her shirt, hips swaying far too much for the occasion, but Olivia couldn’t complain. Especially not when her body was so curvy, her ass so round...then her jeans came off, and when she bent over just a _little_ to pick up her outfit, Olivia could just imagine her breasts spilling out of her bra.

 

Olivia forced herself to look away. She had allowed herself far too much of a treat, and the evening had hardly started. Cherche finished getting dressed, the bow tie going with her hair color perfectly. Panne’s lips were parted absentmindedly; Olivia had a feeling they were thinking the same thing. Was Cherche even allowed to be that hot?

 

“All done,” Olivia breathed.

 

Cherche smiled. “Yup. All done. Do you have a nice pair of shoes to go with that, Olivia? I didn’t bring any, my apologies...” Olivia dug around in her closet, finding a sharp pair of black flats. Cherche nodded approvingly. Panne was indifferent once more. “I think we’re set, now, ladies! Let’s have a nice, responsible, _safe_ evening-”

 

“You better not let me drive, then,” Panne said, with a small smile. She was right. Olivia had almost gotten ran over by her in the school parking lot more than once.

Cherche drove (even though it was Panne’s car), but she moved at the pace of a turtle. She stopped at every yellow light no matter how easily she could have made it, incurring the loud honking wrath of the cars behind her. “No need to take any chances,” she said. “People out here can drive pretty crazy!”

 

Something about her energy seemed off, as if she was a bit nervous. That was almost preposterous to Olivia, because Cherche _rarely_ got nervous, but it was a possibility nonetheless. Panne seemed to be observing Olivia more than usual. They met eyes so many times in the mirror, Olivia thought Panne would say something.

 

But, she didn’t.

 

Due to Cherche’s overly-cautious tendencies, they arrived twenty minutes after homecoming began. Panne huffed, but Cherche insisted it was alright. “Fashionably late, dear.”

 

And fashionable they were. Cherche and Panne always stole eyes, but their sharp dress that night was more catching than usual. Even some eyes were on _Olivia._ Some friends came over to greet Cherche, and, by extension, Panne. They really did operate as a pair. If you said hi to Cherche, you were saying hi to Panne, whether you liked it or not.

 

Apparently, that night, they were saying hi to Olivia, too. Cherche forcefully introduced her friends to Olivia, and they gave awkward nods and waves in response. Olivia was only a year behind them, but she felt so small, and they were intent on ignoring her existence. Even when Lon’qu came over and greeted Cherche and Panne with a regretful tone, he didn’t acknowledge Olivia.

 

“Shame on you, Lon’qu,” Cherche said, slapping Lon’qu on the arm. The touch was light, but it was enough to turn Lon’qu red. “Not saying hi to your sister!”

 

“I just saw her half an hour ago,” Lon’qu argued. Cherche narrowed her eyes, and Lon’qu turned to Olivia. “Hello.”

 

“Um. Hi?” Lon’qu turned to Cherche with an irritated look, but Olivia continued. “Where’s Miriel?”

 

“Gathering data, or something of the like,” Lon’qu said. His face fell, indicating his date had ditched him. “I think I was getting in her way.”

 

Panne grunted. “Unfortunate. Well, we’ll see you around.”

 

Cherche laughed at Panne’s dismissive manner, and Lon’qu snarled. Something about Panne and Lon’qu being within inches of each other made Olivia apprehensive. _They’re both so scary...but Panne is the hot kind of scary._

 

Wait. Did she really just think that?

 

“Okay, bye, Lon’qu,” Olivia said hurriedly. She wasn’t sure where that train of thought was heading, but she was stopping it in its tracks. “Bye now!”

 

Both Cherche _and_ Panne laughed at that dismissal, and Lon’qu made his flippant exit, storming off to God knows where. _Probably to cry in the bathroom stall,_ Olivia thought. She found herself laughing, too, although for a different reason.

 

“See any plates of carrot cake yet, Panne?”

 

“Unfortunately, no. I hope you plan on making me some tomorrow,” Panne said. Cherche hummed in thought. “Let’s go dance. We can eat later. Don’t you want to show us your moves, Olivia?”

 

Olivia squeaked, flushing. Panne rarely addressed her by name, but her voice was so deep and lustrous that Olivia prayed she’d say it again. “U-um...I’m not that good-”

 

“Here’s your time to practice,” Panne said. Panne took Olivia’s hand, dragging her to the mass of writhing bodies in the middle of the gym. Olivia looked back at Cherche, who waved demurely.

 

For a second, Olivia felt a little lost, in between a bunch of people she didn’t know or didn't bother to speak to. Somewhere between leaving Cherche and going onto the makeshift dance floor, the music got ten times louder and Panne let go of her hand. Before Olivia knew it, she was simply moving with whatever flow to the music she could find. She was moving her hips, her arms, her legs, trying to loosen her body up. It was surely different from what she’d do in dance practice, but felt good all the same.

 

Before she could get too into it, though, one of the people in the crowd got just a little too close. Then, she realized that it was on purpose. Whoever it was _wanted_ to be grinding against her like that.

 

“Uh, Panne?” Olivia said. Then, she realized that whoever it was wouldn’t be able to hear her like that. She shouted, “Panne?!”

 

“Nope,” the person replied. Olivia finally turned around, and saw a smiling blue head. Chrom. “Havin’ fun? Well, clearly you are...”

 

“Oh-um-” Olivia felt some type of way about Chrom seeing her dancing so freely. That was the kind of dancing Olivia didn’t feel comfortable exposing to people that she wasn’t particularly close with. It was the kind of freedom and liberation that Olivia really wanted to reserve for either evenings at home alone, or...Cherche and Panne. “Yeah! I guess so.”

 

“I saw your date heading for the bathroom,” Chrom said. Olivia paused. Which date, Cherche or Panne? Then, Chrom continued, spotting the confused look on Olivia’s face. “He looked, uh...uncomfortable. As always.”

 

Olivia’s face lit up with realization. “Oh! Lon’qu! Yeah! He’s my date!”

 

“Hope he doesn’t mind if I dance with you in the meantime.”

 

 _I mind,_ Olivia screamed inwardly. _I so mind! I’m gay and I definitely mind!_ Of course she couldn’t bring herself to say that, not to Chrom...he wasn’t a _bad_ guy, but he could be so clueless! Thankfully, she didn’t have to say it herself, because Panne made her grand reappearance.

 

“This dance is mine,” Panne said. Chrom blanched, as anybody would if approached by Panne. “Think of it as senior privilege. Run along, now.” Chrom opened his mouth to speak, but just nodded goodbye to Olivia and scuttled off. Panne huffed, turning to Olivia. “Awful at taking hints, isn’t he...? I suppose I’ll have to keep watching over you tonight. High school boys are like vultures.”

 

Olivia kind of liked that. The slightly territorial and protective tone to her voice made Olivia feel warm inside. She wouldn’t have minded that, really. Like she was the small little kitten Cherche and Panne had brought to homecoming. For looking only, no touching! “Th-thanks...he’s nice, though, it’s just that-”

 

“Never mind it. He won’t be bothering you tonight, no matter how nice,” Panne said. “Come on, now. Are we going to dance, or are you suddenly getting cold feet?”

 

Had Panne seen Olivia dancing before? No matter. Panne was going to see her then. Olivia was feeling a bit emboldened. She went back to dancing how she was before, but then Panne’s body was on hers, and it was a bit hard to move. There was something eerily distant about Panne’s touch, but comforting, binding. Panne had an amazing sense of rhythm. Their bodies swayed together, hips and all.

 

Vaguely, Olivia recognized how _sensual_ it felt, but...everybody was doing it, right? Who knew, Cherche might have been dancing with someone right then in the exact same matter. _Doubtful,_ but she could have been. Olivia put her mind away from it, focusing on the feeling of Panne’s hands on her hips. People were staring at the girl they never spoke to being felt up by the girl they were too scared to speak to, partly because she never spoke and partly because Cherche was quite possessive of her keep.

 

But there they were, dancing anyway.

 

It was so ridiculous that Olivia laughed when they were done, hustling over to the drink table to get something to cool them off. Panne had a self-satisfied grin on her face, as if she’d just won something.

 

If Olivia’s heart counted for anything, then she had.

* * *

Cherche was AWOL for the greater part of the night, although it was hard to not see her. She was always talking to someone else, though, laughing and captivating others as she was so good at doing. Olivia found herself not minding, although she wanted to talk to Cherche. Panne was quite fun to be around, in her own little way. But, God, did she like to tease. About this, about that. It was almost to the point of bullying, but...

 

Well, Olivia didn’t _dislike_ it.

 

As the night went on, the teasing got flirtier. Less jokes about Chrom’s crush on Olivia, more jokes about how Olivia’s hips pushed back so fervently against Panne when they danced. Less jokes about how Olivia tripped that one time in gym class, more jokes about how flushed Olivia was when Panne touched her. They were off-handed, at times cruel, but Olivia liked it. She liked the possessiveness, she liked feeling cornered...as long as it was Panne.

 

They lingered around the edges, as Olivia usually did at parties, but it was the fun kind of lingering. They chatted, got to know each other a bit more, made fun of the more ridiculously behaved partygoers. After a while, though, Panne was itching for a change in scenery. “My God, this is insufferable,” Panne sighed. There was only an hour left until homecoming was over, and she was _just_ getting bored? “Let’s get out of here.”

 

“A-alright. Let’s find Cherche,” Olivia said, and Panne nodded in that calm way of hers, weaving in and out of the crowd. She was holding onto Olivia’s hand, guiding her along like a toddler.

 

Eventually, they found Cherche standing with her lunch table crew, although Kellam was hanging at the fringes. They all seemed to be listening to Miriel speak; Cherche seemed interested, Gregor seemed confused, and Kellam seemed to be a mix of the two. _Must be about that project of hers._

 

When Olivia and Panne approached, the conversation stopped, because Cherche’s attention had wandered. It seemed like Cherche dictated where conversations went. Her force was just that powerful. Or, perhaps Olivia was exaggerating... “There you are, dears. I was looking for you!”

 

“Not very actively,” Panne said.

 

“...Yes, that’s true,” Cherche admitted, and everyone laughed. “I got a little distracted. It’s only right to socialize with everyone you know when you see them. It’d be _rude_ to forgo a greeting.” Cherche paused, for punctuation. “...Panne.”

 

“Yes, I heard you,” Panne said, just slightly irritated. She then turned to her fellow seniors and gave the slightest nod, her way of a greeting. They nodded back, used to her aloof ways of communication.

 

Olivia felt she had to speak, too, even though Cherche’s remark was clearly directed at Panne. “H-how’s your experiment going, Miriel?”

 

Everybody seemed to get uncomfortable at the question except for Panne and Olivia, who were confused. Gregor took up the response. “Science project go well, but...your brother made with the disappearing. Now Miriel is without date...”

 

“What?!” Olivia sighed. It wasn’t beyond Lon’qu to be a little rude, but...ditching his date? “Wait, I thought Miriel ditched _him,_ though.”

 

“Absolutely not,” Miriel barked. Olivia shrank, and Cherche placed her hand on Miriel’s shoulder, soothing. “The moment I began to collect data, he ran off. And now, he is nowhere to be found.”

 

Panne asked, “Have you checked the boys’ bathroom? He hides in there.”

 

“Pardon me, Panne, but I don’t believe myself capable of entering a mens’ bathroom without some sort of repercussion.”

 

Panne snarled. “As if you don’t have two boys right next to you to go in there for you.” Everyone grew quiet. Olivia was hoping that her brother’s anti-social antics hadn’t put a damper on the night. “Anyway, Cherche, we were coming to find you so that we could leave...”

 

“Alrighty,” Cherche said, though reluctant. She placed her hand on Miriel’s shoulder again, and Olivia felt Panne stiffen next to her. Olivia almost laughed at how glaringly jealous Panne was. “Give me a call later, honey, alright? Gregor should go check out the bathroom for you.”

 

Kellam added, “I can go, too.”

 

Miriel sighed. “Right, right. Thank you for the idea, Panne. Gregor, if you would...”

 

That seemed to be the end of the conversation for Panne, who gave one more nod before turning face and walking towards the exit. Cherche said a few more quick goodbyes as Olivia waved, and then they were out of the door.

 

“My, Panne, what a quick escape,” Cherche breathed.

 

“Miriel...she bothers me.”

 

“Clearly,” Olivia mumbled.

 

She was heard, because Panne turned around, smirking. “One might have thought she bothered you, too, with how little you spoke. Where’d that fire from the dance floor go, hm?”

 

Cherche hummed. “The dance floor? Oh, now I’m regretting the time I spent tonight. Don’t tell me I missed a dance performance from the wonderful Olivia.”

 

Olivia flushed. She was quickly ejected from the conversation. It seemed to be Panne and Cherche, ragging on her...in the sweet way, of course. “Indeed. It wasn’t like any dance you’ve seen from her before, though. She was quite lewd, if I may say so.”

 

 _Lewd?! That’s not true...! Although, I may have been a little...excited._ Alright, that wasn’t true, either. Olivia was grinding against Panne like a bitch in heat. But God, was it fun. She hadn’t even expected Panne to reciprocate, to let her, but there they were, moving together. It seemed mostly like Panne was watching Olivia, though, letting her go wherever the music took her. “Now I’m truly sad I missed it,” Cherche said.

 

No reply from Olivia; the conversation seemed to be over, as they were climbing into the car. Panne offered Olivia the front seat, which made Olivia’s heart race. It wasn’t as if she’d never sat next to Cherche, but-

 

“Say, Olivia,” Cherche started. She was adjusting the mirrors, as if she hadn’t done so before they drove to the school. “The night’s still young, no? Let’s go to Panne’s for some tea. You have tea, right, Panne?”

 

“I suppose we’ll find out.”

 

Cherche clucked, looking at Panne in the rearview mirror. “If you want, Olivia,” Cherche offered.

 

“Y-yeah, sure,” Olivia said. “Um...if it’s okay with your parents, Panne.”

 

“Doubt they’re there,” Panne said. “It’s usually just me.”

 

Oh. Oh, fuck.

 

“Right,” Olivia said, shakily. “Cool. Let’s go.”

 

She was going to be alone with Cherche, her long-time crush, and Panne, her short-time crush that was seeming hotter with every passing second. Olivia wasn’t sure where her place was between them. Their bond was strong, and while Olivia was sensing an attraction between her and Panne, Cherche and Panne were clearly together.

 

“What do you think about all of that, Olivia?” Cherche spoke, and Olivia was at attention. “With Lon’qu and Miriel, I mean.”

 

“I-I think he was just a little self-conscious,” Olivia admitted. “He probably thought that she was brushing him off and ran away. He’s stupid like that.”

 

“Poor thing,” Cherche cooed. “What a misunderstanding. I hope they work it out.”

 

Lon’qu...wasn’t there something he said earlier, about Cherche and Panne? Olivia felt so dizzy with happiness, she couldn’t even remember a single moment before Panne started undressing in her bedroom. She was feeling so deliriously excited, she thought she might’ve been drunk.

 

Oddly enough, Panne lived in the same neighborhood as Olivia, although a couple streets over. There were no other cars in the driveway, making the heat of the situation set in. It was just tea, though, right? Just tea, and a little chat...

 

Cherche put the car in park, and they all jumped out as Panne took her house keys out. As they walked to the door, Olivia couldn’t help but notice that Panne had her hand on Olivia’s lower back, guiding. Once again, Olivia relished the feeling of Panne guiding her, leading her, protecting her. Panne was equally as possessive of Cherche, but there was something different in how she treated Olivia. While her demeanor with Cherche was merely a means of marking her territory, her demeanor with Olivia was one that said “I’ve got you, nobody can mess with you now”.

 

Olivia really, _really_ liked it.

 

Not to forget about Cherche, though. Cherche seemed to be watching them more than anything. Was she keeping a close eye on Panne? Did she sense the attraction between them? Every time Olivia met her gaze, Cherche merely smiled demurely, a bystander.

 

Panne’s house was neatly furnished, but there was a cozy, hunter’s den feel to it. There were furred rugs, animal heads above the mantle. Cherche ran over to the bear maw, petting it. Olivia knew Cherche rather well, and knew that she had an affinity for gory things. “This is my favorite mount, Olivia,” Cherche said.

 

“She’s given it a name and everything,” Panne said. She sat on the couch, and Cherche sat on the opposite end, giving Olivia no choice but to sit between them.

 

Sighing, Panne took her hair out of its braids, and it cascaded down her back. It reminded Olivia of the chocolate fountains at the local buffet place, where you could take anything and dip it in there. Without thinking, Olivia reached up and touched it, with a few weak fingers.

 

When Panne turned around, Olivia inhaled sharply. The adrenaline of the night was getting to her. “Sorry. I-it’s just that your hair is really pretty, and I rarely see it down.”

 

“Pretty?” Panne repeated the word with little cadence, not much of a tone.

 

Olivia didn’t know how to respond. “I mean...y-you both are pretty...like, just in general!”

 

Olivia glanced at Cherche, who laughed, taking Olivia’s hand. Her grip was so much gentler than Panne’s; it was clear she wanted to comfort, not to possess. Not like Olivia minded either of those. Olivia turned to Cherche, and her back was to Panne. Was it just her, or did Panne move closer? “You’re so kind, Olivia. We think you’re pretty, too, you know.”

 

There was no time for Olivia to respond to the compliment, because Panne was _definitely_ pressing against her back at that point, her hands on Olivia’s hips. “Both of us, hm? You seem to fancy Cherche quite a lot, though.”

 

 _Oh my God, I was obvious?!_ Cherche smiled warmly, and Olivia looked away. “U-uh, it’s just that, she’s very nice to me, and-”

 

“I think it’s a little more than that, right?” Panne’s lips were so close to Olivia’s neck, her ear lobe, but not close enough.

 

Olivia was panicking. Was she being tricked? Toyed with? No, Cherche wouldn’t do that to her. Panne, probably, but Cherche wouldn’t. “It’s alright, honey. You can be honest.”

 

“Well, yeah, I-I really like you, Cherche,” Olivia said. Panne’s lips finally landed on Olivia’s skin, warm and ever-so slightly chapped. Was she supposed to continue? She was too stupid to stop talking, anyway. “But...Panne, too, I think. I-I mean, she’s really different, but I like it...and, um, when we danced, it was really nice, and...you’re both really hot. God, sorry-”

 

“You worry too much, dear,” Cherche said. Her fingers were caressing Olivia’s palm, the back of her hand. Panne’s lips came to rest on the junction of Olivia’s shoulder and neck. “We said we’d take care of you, didn’t we?”

 

Cherche’s hand went to Olivia’s cheek, and Panne backed off just a little bit, her hands still on Olivia’s sides. Olivia’s mind was racing, her heart was racing, and she wanted nothing more than to be out of that damn skirt. _Oh God oh God oh God Cherche is getting closer, she’s getting closer and I hope my breath is okay and oh my God we’re kissing._

 

Her first kiss, given to the girl of her dreams. Cherche was so patient, so loving, feelings all expressed with her lips and tongue. Cherche’s thumb gently ran across Olivia’s cheek as they kissed. Olivia was so clumsy, she knew it, but Cherche just kept going.

 

Panne continued as soon as Cherche pulled away, but she was more purposeful with her actions. Olivia gasped when she felt teeth on her skin, but she sank into Panne, closing her eyes. Then she felt another pair of hands, Cherche’s, undoing the buttons of her blouse far too slowly. “If you want it, Olivia,” Cherche said, uneasily, fingers hovering over the third button. “We’ll be glad to have you for the night.”

 

Cherche said it so casually, as if they weren’t about to actually _do_ it. Olivia nodded, somewhat confused but not at all ready to deny how excited she was.

 

Finally, she remembered Lon’qu’s words, in the haze of lust: _I heard that Panne and Cherche don’t mind...another. But in a weird way._

 

Holy shit. She was about to lose her virginity in a threesome?

 

“Let’s get off of the couch, then,” Panne said, impatient.

 

“Ah, w-wait. I need to, um, text my brother, so he can cover for me,” Olivia said. Reluctantly, Panne released her, and Olivia grabbed her phone.

 

Her fingers were shaking as she typed, but her being a nervous wreck was nothing new, so Lon’qu would probably be able to decode her message. _hhey uh im gonma be out tonight if you dont mind telling basilio and flavia osmething?? please._ As an afterthought, she added, _i hope things are okw ith you and miriel :(_

 

No sooner than she sent it, Panne was taking her hand again, more insistent than before, dragging her up the stairs. Cherche followed behind them, silent as Panne pressed Olivia to the mattress. Panne finished undoing the buttons on the blouse, more quickly than Cherche did. Panne stole her kiss next, forceful and heated.

 

Olivia turned her head to the side when Panne dove for her neck, and saw Cherche, sitting at Panne’s desk, observing again. Is that what Lon’qu meant by them doing things in a “weird way”? Cherche was a voyeur? How did Lon’qu even _know_ that? “I hope you don’t mind me sitting this round out, Olivia,” Cherche said, with an almost apologetic smile. How sorry was she, anyway?

 

Once again, Panne was taking action before Olivia could reply. The shirt  and the suspenders were swept to the side, and Panne lifted Olivia so that she could unhook her bra. Olivia’s hands flew to Panne’s shoulders; she had no idea where else to put them, although her first instinct was to cover herself. There was no way she could, though, because Panne was already covering Olivia’s chest with her mouth. Olivia’s nipples hardened between Panne’s lips, under her tongue, eager. Olivia’s own lonely touch couldn’t live up to the feeling of Panne’s teeth grazing against her skin, just enough to feel it.

 

“Sensitive, hm?” Panne chuckled, and Olivia apologized, just off of instinct. “No need to be sorry. I quite like it.”

 

“You ought to moan for her, Olivia. You don’t need to hold back,” Cherche said.

 

Olivia wasn’t one to deny Cherche a request. It wasn’t that hard to, either; when Panne began sucking her breasts again, Olivia whimpered and whined, squirming against the bed. Panne’s hands tiptoed up Olivia’s bare legs, then beneath her skirt, caressing the inside of her thighs. Olivia was panting hard. She _needed_ it.

 

Panne took the skirt off, and then the underwear, leaving only Olivia fully naked. Panne loosened her bow tie and discarded it, but was otherwise fully dressed, dotting kisses all over Olivia’s body. “God,” Panne hissed. “Having a body like this almost isn’t fair.”

 

Olivia could see how this setup was beneficial to both Panne and Cherche: Cherche got to be her usual polite, demure self, standing on the sidelines despite her commanding presence, and Panne got to take control, be possessive, have what she wanted all to herself.

 

Still, Cherche was giving orders. There was no mistaking who was really in charge. “Panne, dear, why don’t you give her a taste? I’m sure she’s been waiting.”

 

Cherche didn’t have to ask twice. Only a few more kisses were laid before Panne reached the main event. Olivia couldn’t look down, she knew that if she watched she’d go _crazy._ So she felt it instead of seeing it; Panne’s tongue, hungry and wanting. Olivia cried out just as Cherche had told her to, clawing at Panne’s scalp. “Panne...Panne!”

 

Panne growled, her nails digging into the pliant flesh of Olivia’s thighs. Olivia spared a glance downward, and saw that Panne was locking eyes with her, ferocious. Something in her gaze said _this is mine._ It was so purely feral, animalistic. Was this what Panne had been wanting to do all night? Pin Olivia to the bed and taste the efforts of all her flirting? Had Cherche been wanting to _watch_ it all, the entire time?

 

Olivia was enjoying her treatment far too much to consider such things. Who was she to question Panne and Cherche’s motives when that mouth of Panne’s felt so good? Olivia spared a glance at Cherche, and saw, very briefly, how Cherche was pressing her thighs together.

 

She _really_ liked watching, didn’t she?

 

“Look at me,” Panne said, and Olivia followed her orders; after all, if Panne was speaking, then she couldn’t put that lovely mouth of hers to its proper use. Olivia made eye contact with her again, and Panne returned to her task without hesitation.

 

“Olivia, why not t-touch your breasts? They seemed to be so sensitive,” Cherche said. It wasn’t a suggestion, however. That much was clear.

 

Still, Olivia nodded in the affirmative and followed her orders, her nipples still glistening where Panne’s mouth had been. Only one hand moved, though. The other was on Panne’s head, putting just enough pressure to let Panne know that she wanted it. Panne wanted it, too, lapping up every bit of liquid heat that came from Olivia’s pussy. Those nipples of hers were still sensitive, and every time Panne used just the slightest bit of extra force, Olivia pinched her nipples in turn, trying to emulate the feeling of Panne’s teeth.

 

When Olivia’s hips started to buck, Panne’s hands shifted to Olivia’s sides, pushing her down to the bed. Cherche giggled at that, but Olivia merely moaned, knowing that Panne wasn’t letting her up just yet. There was an almost unscratchable itch wherever Panne’s tongue wasn’t, hot and lingering. Olivia wanted Panne _all over her._

 

Olivia glanced at Cherche again, only to see that she was biting her knuckle, obviously focused on what was before her. Olivia so badly wished she’d look over to Cherche and see her legs spread, her panties pulled down or even haphazardly pushed to the side, touching herself with desperation. Cherche seemed to be holding out, though. Was she trying to maintain composure, or was she waiting for something else?

 

“You are quite the charmer, Olivia...doesn’t she look gorgeous, all laid out like this, Panne?”

 

Panne offered no response, continuing on like Cherche had never spoken at all. Cherche’s thighs rubbed against each other again. Olivia was almost glad that Cherche hadn’t resorted to touching herself, because there was no way Olivia would have held on much longer if she’d seen something that erotic.

 

Another order came from Cherche, that time to Panne. “Pay some more attention to her clit, Panne. No need to tease.”

 

Panne pulled back for a moment, licking her lips viciously. She wrapped her arms around Olivia’s thighs, pulling her a bit closer, and Olivia shuddered as she sighed. With one last lick, Panne’s tongue left Olivia’s dripping hole and moved to her clit. It was undoubtedly swollen, pink, and begging for some interaction with Panne’s hot mouth. Panne, never denying an order from Cherche, did as she was told, pressing the flat of her tongue against Olivia’s clit.

 

“H-hah, fuck,” Olivia whispered, holding onto Panne so tight she thought she might draw blood. Cherche laughed at the swear, and Olivia somehow found herself more embarrassed, even in her current position. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to say...fuck, Panne!”

 

“Isn’t she so talented?” Panne laughed a little; Olivia could feel the air from her nostrils. She was still focused on Olivia, though, holding her trembling legs. She hadn’t imagined her first time would be like this, with her crush watching her fuck someone she’d just spoken more than three words to that afternoon. However, she was oddly at peace with it.

 

It was hard not to be, when Panne was so dedicated to what she was doing. Her hands released Olivia’s legs and moved up to her breasts, pushing Olivia’s own hand out of the way. Her grip was so rough, so careless, but in the somehow careful sort of way. Her hands felt so much better than Olivia’s; there was a fiery sort of sensation that Olivia just didn’t get from herself.

 

“You look so close, Olivia. Don’t you want to come for us?”

 

She did. God, she did. Panne only sped up at that, her tongue using long, quick strokes to hit both Olivia’s bud and her slit, twice as hungry as before. She loved the way Cherche said that: _come for us._ Come for _us._ Olivia felt like their newest plaything, their little toy, putting on a show for them just because they asked her to.

 

Fuck, it felt _good._

 

Just as Olivia’s body arced, Panne was upon her, swallowing her loud cries with kisses and caressing Olivia’s heated core. Olivia’s vision was so spotty, she closed her eyes; she wasn’t sure if she’d have been able to stand watching Panne and Cherche’s wanting expressions much longer, anyway. As Olivia’s climax passed her, Panne dipped two fingers inside of her cunt, so easily due to her wetness. Panne was oh-so dexterous, coaxing the last few moans that Olivia could muster from her lips.

 

When Panne pulled away, her lips ghosting over Olivia’s, Olivia was sure there were tears escaping the corner of her eye. Panne landed a few more affectionate kisses on Olivia’s neck, almost in congratulations, as if she’d done something amazing. Olivia _felt_ pretty amazing, that was for sure.

 

The foot of the bed sank under Cherche’s weight as she climbed on. Just like Panne, she removed her bow tie, but not much else. “Sit up, Olivia. If you can,” she said, just barely teasing at the end. Olivia rose to her knees, making eye contact with Panne. The wild look in her eyes was far from gone. “Panne’s been so good to you tonight. You should give her a reward, don’t you think?”

 

“Ah, I...” Olivia bit her lip. “I don’t know how. Th-this is my first time, so...”

 

“Don’t worry. Panne’s easy,” Cherche said, almost as if Panne wasn’t there. She undid Panne’s suspenders, unbuttoned the blouse. “She doesn’t need much foreplay, so don’t worry about that. Help me get this skirt off, will you, dear?”

 

Something about Cherche’s tone told Olivia this was her favorite part. The shirt and bra came off thanks to Cherche, and for a moment, Olivia was fascinated by Panne’s perky breasts. They certainly didn’t match up to Cherche and Olivia for size, but they looked suckable nonetheless.

 

 _Skip the foreplay,_ Olivia reminded herself. Panne shifted her legs to help Olivia get her skirt and panties off, giving Olivia the slightest cocky smile as she did so. Cherche was flush against Panne’s back, nibbling at Panne’s earlobe in a way that made Panne bite her lip.

 

“Use your fingers,” Panne commanded. Olivia looked up at her with surprise, and Panne huffed.

 

“R-right...um, sorry if I’m not good at it,” Olivia said, avoiding Panne’s gaze.

 

Olivia tried to mimic the movements Panne made just a few moments before, but admittedly, Olivia wasn’t really paying attention to technique at the time. She started with just one finger, gasping when she felt how wet Panne’s pussy was. “God, Panne,” Cherche groaned. “I’ve never seen you so worked up before.”

 

Was that a compliment to Olivia? Olivia decided to take it as one; she needed all of the confidence she could get. If Panne was getting turned on by her, then she had to do her duty and make it all pay off. “Why wouldn’t I be? Look who I’ve got in my bed,” Panne said, her breath labored. Another compliment? Did they know how much Olivia liked being praised, or what?

 

“She can take a little more than that, Olivia,” Cherche said. If Olivia wasn’t mistaken, Cherche was getting pretty breathless, too. And her hand was slipping beneath her skirt...

 

_Oh, gosh._

 

Olivia tried to keep her mind on Panne, but knowing that Cherche was about to touch herself was a little too much for her to brush off. Still, she wriggled another finger into Panne’s pussy, proud to hear Panne moan for the first time that night. It was deep, velvety, music to Olivia’s ears.

 

When Olivia looked up, she saw that one of Cherche’s hands was on Panne’s breast, and the other was very obviously in her panties. Cherche’s face was flushed, but Olivia could tell that she was trying to save face. That was almost impossible, the way she was getting so excited over watching her girlfriend be pleasured. Olivia could hear the gentle schlicking noises of Cherche’s fingers in her own cunt, even over the sound of Panne’s heavy breaths.

 

“Don’t be shy,” Panne said. That was definitely a complaint. Olivia’s fingers were moving slow, she knew it, but she was too terrified of fucking up to go much faster until Panne said something.

 

Olivia’s fingers slid in and out of Panne easily, with Panne’s juices dripping down her wrist. Olivia couldn’t help worrying that she was doing something wrong, but the way Panne was rolling her hips and her groans of excitement said that Olivia was clearly doing something right instead. Cherche was right, then; Panne _was_ easy. Olivia can’t believe Cherche teased her for being so sensitive, when Panne was melting under Olivia’s inexperienced touch.

 

Besides Panne’s gorgeous expression, Olivia couldn’t help noticing that Cherche was clutching Panne a little tighter, and the hand inside her panties was getting a little faster. Cherche’s gaze was clearly on what Olivia was doing to Panne, but Olivia just wanted to pretend that instead, Cherche was looking at her, and only her. There was no doubt that Cherche found Olivia attractive in some capacity, but was it to degree that Olivia loved Cherche? The chances were slim, but Olivia decided to believe it, just for that heated moment.

 

Inspired, Olivia decided to get on all fours, her fingers never leaving Panne’s cunt. She propped herself up on her elbows so that she could comfortably toy with Panne’s clit, just as Panne had done to her. “Christ...quite the mouth you have there,” Panne praised. Olivia realized that she sought Panne’s approval as much as she did Cherche’s. She just _wanted,_ so badly. She’d never let herself indulge in filthy fantasies, but now, she was experiencing some that she hadn’t even thought up.

 

It was oddly gratifying, seeing both Cherche and Panne so flustered, all because of Olivia. That was more of a rush than any stage performance she’d done. It was addicting. Cherche’s weight was clearly all on Panne, her chin resting on Panne’s neck as if she could no longer hold her head up. “Faster, Olivia,” Cherche said. That was a different command from the others. It wasn’t a very precise order or direction, it was a plea.

 

Olivia did her best to please her, though, even working another finger inside of Panne. Her chin was slick with Panne’s honey, almost as much as her fingers. There was no doubt that her makeup was ruined, too, as well as the pretty braids she’d done earlier that evening. She loved how passionate it was, how _filthy_ it was.

 

Cherche and Panne must have liked it, too, because they were both rocking their hips, almost in tandem unless Olivia was imagining it. Panne got more silent as she got closer to her peak, but Cherche was almost embarrassingly verbose. She moaned both of her lovers’ names, and she came first, clutching Panne to her as she quaked. Olivia could feel her trembling through Panne’s skin, and she sighed with fascination, but couldn’t stop.

 

Panne suddenly grabbed at Olivia’s messy mop of hair, holding her in place as she finished. Olivia’s fingers and lips worked overtime, then, trying to bring Panne to that same euphoric place that she had went to earlier.

 

Panne sighed out a swear, and when her grip loosened, Olivia eased up, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand and looking up. Panne and Cherche both looked absolutely wrecked. “I-I hope that was fine,” Olivia whispered.

 

Cherche laughed, and Panne rolled her eyes, laying on the bed next to Olivia. Deliberately, Cherche climbed over Olivia to her other side, wriggling out of the remainder of her clothing. “I’ve never seen someone lie so convincingly about being a virgin in my life,” Panne said.

 

Olivia gasped. “I wasn’t lying! Really! I’ve never done this before, okay?”

 

“Oh? Not even with Chrom?” Cherche said. Panne chuckled, causing Olivia to hide her face bashfully. “I’m sorry, love. I couldn’t help it.”

 

“Y-you guys are mean,” Olivia said, but she couldn’t help smiling behind her hands.

* * *

Thank God homecoming was on a Friday night. Olivia needed an entire weekend to process whatever the hell had happened, but by the time Monday’s lunch came, she was still quite shaky on her grasp of things. One thing was clear: she had totally just fucked her crush.

 

Well, maybe not _actually,_ but...they watched each other climax, right? That was sex, she supposed. It wasn’t like she had anybody to ask, especially with Lon’qu being all emotional over whatever spat him and Miriel had made up to argue about over the weekend.

 

Chrom, Sully, Vaike and Ricken were up to their usual sports arguing, with Ricken nodding along in confusion and trying to take Chrom’s side wherever possible. As usual, Olivia simply observed, but she wasn’t observing her table-mates. Instead, she was glancing over at the table with the seniors ( _her_ seniors). Cherche packed her lunch, usually, and it looked like she had made Panne’s that day as well. _God, I wish she’d make_ me _one of those. Even if it was the grossest thing on Earth...but it wouldn’t be! But I’d eat it anyway, on the off chance that it was-_

 

Olivia’s phone vibrating interrupted her train of thought. Vaike gasped, in clear hyperbole. “Olivia gets texts?!”

 

It probably wasn’t even a text, really. It was more likely to be a notification from whatever shitty free-to-play game Olivia had downloaded that week...but, no. It _was_ a text, from Panne, who...had Olivia’s number, for some reason.

 

_Thought you’d appreciate this._

 

An image was attached. Olivia downloaded it, then gasped when she saw the bare skin on the screen. She tried not to show her surprise too much, because it would be all too easy for Vaike to snatch her phone out of sheer douchebaggery. She looked at every single pixel of the image. It was Cherche, standing at Panne’s stove with nothing but an apron on. She wasn’t looking at the camera; it was a candid image. Somehow, that made it even more scandalous.

 

_oh hi hhh wow um thank you???? so much??? wow ,,, holy crap_

 

_You’re very welcome. I’ll let Cherche know you enjoyed._

 

Olivia flushed. When she looked up at the table again, Cherche was laughing...hopefully not at Olivia’s hardly comprehensible text. Then, another text came in.

 

_Sorry for almost running you over in the parking lot today. Again._

 

_umm yeah i have a question about that? im. Not that hard to miss...you didnt see me??_

 

_No, I did see you. I near-missed you on purpose. You made a very amusing expression the first time I did so I tend to do it every other morning. My apologies if I end up hitting you one day. Don’t worry, Cherche will take care of you in the event that that happens. I’m sure you’d prefer that to anything. :)_

 

Olivia stared at her phone in disbelief. She’d never seen a smiley face used so derisively before. What kind of predicament had she gotten herself into, anyway? She had basically trapped herself in a relationship with a part-time sadist and the goddess of beauty.

 

...Well, it wasn’t the worst thing on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> tl;dr: 
> 
> olivia in the first quarter of the fic: cherche is hot but she has a gf  
> olivia in the second quarter of the fic: cherche is hot and she has a gf who is also very attractive holy shit  
> olivia in the third quarter of the fic: cherche's gf is coming onto me exceptionally hard  
> olivia in the fourth quarter of the fic: ok threesome i guess


End file.
